Glee Season 2: After 'Original Song'
by DannielleCL
Summary: This takes place straight after episode 16 'Original Song'. Quinn is having doubts about her relationship with Finn. When Sam & Finn collide its obvious Sam isn't happy either. Also, will Santana's secret be outed to the rest of the McKinley student Body?
1. Episode 17: Different Ways, Part I

**Glee Season 2, After Original Song:**

**_This takes place straight after episode 16 'Original Song' QuinnXFinn (Even though they aren't happy about it), SamXSantana (Even though she likes Brittany), BrittanyXArtie, LaurenXPuck, TinaXMike. This if my version of the next chapter of Glee._**

**Episode 17: Different Ways, Part I:**

**_Quinn is having doubts over her relationship with Finn, she can't help thinking that she's made a huge mistake by cheating on Sam and when Sam & Finn collide, it's obvious that Sam isn't happy either. So when Quinn & Sam get put into a pair as a warm up for nationals, will their relationship take on another twist? And will Santana's secret be outed to the rest of the McKinley Student Body?_**

**_Please Remember to R&R_**

* * *

"Okay, this time I'm going to be the one putting you into groups." Mr Schue said. Quinn stared at him in complete horror, her green eyes frozen in shock, this was new, he usually let them choose. He HhhhhhhhHhehd,"If you put me with Santana I will shoot myself." She thought, "Or maybe just drug myself, no make-up could cover that bullet hole." Mr Schue glanced around, mentally calculating who he was gonna pair up. "Okay, first..." he said after a long pause, "Rachael and Finn...are **not** going to be placed together." Rachael's face fell. "I think maybe Rachael should try a number with Santana, It's certainly a partnership I haven't seen before."

"WHAT!" Santana shrieked, "No freaking way, I'm not doing a duet with Miss Dwarf 'I'm so amazing' when 'Eugh', excuse me, you're really not." Rachael glared at her, her eyes like ice. "Mr Schue I'm not entirely up to doing a duet with her either I mean, vocally, our voices just don't go and the personality clash will make rehearsing practically impossible." Mr Schue rolled his eyes and Quinn had to stop herself from copying. As much as he hated Santana right now, sometimes Rachael made her look...nice. She was so annoying; her voice was like a car alarm that constantly wined and wined until someone took notice and turned it off. "You two are partnered up. End Of." Rachael folded her arms dramatically but Mr Schue carried on talking before she could. Quinn couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, if Finn wasn't with Rachael then she could do a song with him instead... plus, with Santana & Rachael together, she and the other glee kids wouldn't have to sit through what was sure to be the most nauseating duet between Santana and Sam. Sam... Her stomach ached, jealousy? Regret? Ha! Never... maybe? It wouldn't be totally stupid, she had sort of loved Sam... At least she thought she had.

Finn had told her she didn't love him, and for a time she had started to believe him, but now it really was over between her and Sam and that ache in her stomach came back day after day, much stronger than before. She tried to take her mind of it, focusing on the coming Prom, she could totally make Prom queen this year, especially with the star quarter-back at her side but she knew that that meant she'd have to sit back and watch Santana use Sam like her puppet, she could've sworn that Santana wasn't really into him anyway. There were these creepy glances that Santana would shoot at Brittany; it was almost as if... never mind. Why did it hurt? That's what didn't make sense. Could someone really love two people at the same time? Quinn didn't think so. But she just couldn't stop, she loved them. Both of them. Just loved them in different ways. That was it! Different ways. Kissing Finn was like lights, bright lights, and fireworks almost but she didn't feel the safety that she had felt with Sam. With Sam he had warm, strong arms around her and she knew that he would never hurt her, not like how she had hurt him. She could trust him with everything she had; he'd promised her that... he hadn't broken it either. However, with Finn it almost felt as if she was balancing on the edge of a cliff, she could fall off at any moment and the scary thing was; she didn't know if he'd catch her. Those kisses, the way he looked at her, it was undeniable that there where sparks there, the remainders of an old fire but it was so dangerous. Then there was Rachael too. Quinn could get any guy she wanted in school just because of the way she looked, that was all that mattered to everyone, everyone except Finn. She had managed to entice him in but she couldn't guarantee that he would stay there. Talent was important to Finn to, something that Rachael had heaps of. Rachael was her main competition; she didn't have that with Sam. She didn't have to compete. It was just her and him, sweet bliss. Maybe she'd just made a massive mistake with Finn; maybe she'd completely ruined everything...

She blinked and re focused on what Mr Schue was saying. It seemed she'd missed most of it. "So, that clear so far guys? Mike & Puck, Brittany & Tina, Artie & Lauren." Quinn felt her heart drum a little and she smiled, that left her and Finn. She pictured him and her, their acceptance speech for winning Prom King & Queen. "And Let me see..." Mr Schue continued, "Finn & Mercedes."

"What?" Quinn thought. It took everything she had not to say it out loud. She had to be with Finn! Not only would she now be partner-less but she just had to talk to him! Maybe it might even help her see the difference between Finn and Sam. Wait, Sam? With Kurt gone she was sure that there was an even number of Glee kids and Mr Schue hadn't mentioned Sam had he?

The door swung open and Sam raced in, blonde hair in his eyes. Oh god, she'd have to go with Sam, she could feel the tension all ready. "Sorry." he said breathlessly, "I was with Coach Beiste." Puck wolf whistled. "Oh mama! Is there somethin' you ain't telling us Trouty Mouth? That would be one hot date!" Mercedes said. The others laughed. "Okay settle down guys. What was up Sam?" Mr Schuester asked. Sam hesitated then finally said "Coach Beiste is going to be away this season, she didn't say why, wants' me to be captain of the team while she's gone." Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. Quinn glanced at Finn, he looked furious. "Why the hell should you be the captain?" he said. "I'm the quarter-back! I've played for that team longer than you have."

"Ever wondered if it's because I'm better than you?" Sam shot back. Finn looked like he'd been caught off guard; he hadn't expected Sam to answer back like that. "Yeah that's right," Sam continued, "Maybe she thinks I can do your job better than you can. Maybe she thinks you're not the best at everything anymore! Maybe you're not gonna be Mr popular! Maybe it's about time someone takes your place!" The whole room had fallen silent.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Mr Schue said. Finn rose out of his chair.

"This is about Quinn isn't it?" He asked. Quinn felt her cheeks flush scarlet; for once she didn't really want to be involved in this. Sam strode toward Finn and with no warning; shoved him backwards. Finn's eyes blazed and he lifted his hands to shove Sam back. "I said that's enough!"

"They totally fight like girls." Lauren said. Mike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sit down," said Mr Schue, "Sam, your working with Quinn, doing duets, as a warm up for nationals." Sam nodded curtly and sat down next to Santana, Quinn could already hear her scolding him for sounding so stupid back there, she however could see the point he was trying to make, though that didn't change the fact that this was going to be one difficult duet. The bell sounded through the choir room and everyone gathered their bags together. "This is going to be interesting." Quinn thought. She looked over towards Finn and felt her heart sink as she saw him absorbed in conversation with Rachael. She left the room as fast as she could, wanting to get to class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Some full on Fabrevans in the next chapter hopefully...**

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know by R&R **


	2. Episode 17: Different Ways, Part II

**It's up guys! Part 2, please enjoy. Things start off more than a little tense between these two but... well just read to find out. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep 'em coming. Love you guys xx**

* * *

Maths tests. There really isn't anything good about maths tests. Well to be completely honest there isn't anything good about maths...period. Quinn was sat on the middle row, second from the left, staring blankly at the test in front of her. She had 20 minutes left of the hour long lesson last time she'd checked and she was only 3 pages into her test. She didn't mind, her parents didn't exactly expect good grades from her where maths was concerned. She glanced up nervously at the clock above the white board, 15 minutes to go until the end of the lesson, 15 minutes until her first practice with Sam. She hadn't been this nervous since her first ever performance as a cheerio. She literally felt like she would puke.

She and Sam hadn't talked since he found out about her a Finn, and she couldn't seem to push away the memory of how hurt Sam had been during that confrontation. The way he'd attempted to wipe all emotion off his face, she wouldn't had even been able to tell he was bothered at all if it weren't for those eyes of his. She'd seen it all there, in those sea green eyes and what she'd seen had torn her apart. Right then that love (If that was indeed what it was) that she had for Finn had seemed completely insignificant compared to the pain she had caused Sam. Initially, the only thing that had really struck her then was how quickly he'd seemed to move on, and with Santana too! But she was sure there was more to it now. If her assumptions were correct, Santana had manipulated Sam, messed with his head, just like she had with pretty much every other boy she'd damaged. Quinn knew that Santana was the first to find out about her and Finn, in it would be really out of character if she hadn't have decided to use it to her advantage. This angered Quinn. Sam was a good guy, a really good guy, the only boyfriend who had ever treated her right. Santana didn't deserve him, the way she'd obviously twisted and messed with his head was just plain wrong. Quinn glanced at the clock again and the knot in her stomach tightened. Maybe she should work on the last three quarters of her test, maths was boring, and the time would pass slower right? She then had more time to prepare herself for the awkwardness ahead... 11 minutes. "Gee, doesn't time fly when you're having fun." She thought sarcastically.

The school bell rang, at least ten times louder than usual, surely that wasn't 11 minutes! She still had three pages left. Quinn quickly flipped through the remaining questions, scribbling down answers which probably made no sense at all. She began gathering her things up, keeping a trained eye on the clock. One minute past, most of the class had filed out. This was new, Quinn was usually the last in and the first out, instead she lingered beside her desk, keeping herself busy by 'accidentally' dropping pencils and erasers. "Quinn," Miss Rollester's perfect eyebrows joined together in a frown. "I have things to do." She said sharply. Quinn took that as her queue to leave.

She stood outside the door of one of the many science rooms toward the left side of the school. The white paint around the frame was peeling away and when she finally brought herself to peer cautiously through the thick glass her breath caught. Sam stood toward the edge of the room with his back to her, examining the landscape beyond the school window; his blonde hair seemed more of a golden shade in the light. Quinn waited a moment but when she realised that simply dawdling outside was going to get her nowhere, fast. She opened the door as quietly as possible and edged into the room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Santana twitching down the corridor, casting her eye into the classroom as if to check that they where behaving themselves. "Bitch." Quinn thought.

Sam didn't turn around, so Quinn decided that maybe it was her time to speak up. "Hey you." Her mouth formed the words but they didn't seem to want to come out. She decided she better not try again in case her dry throat made her sound like a horse on drugs. The silence stretched on until it was almost unbearable. "So, what's up in Quinn's world?" Sam's question caught her off guard, his voice sounded perfectly normal, no lingering sadness, no pain or jealousy, not even anger. She didn't quite know what to say in response. "Um, nothing much, Nationals, Prom." She said... "You?" She wished so much that she had the guts to ask. Sam finally turned around and her heart sank. There he went with the eyes again. He, like her was still hurting, really hurting. She swallowed. "Sam...I..."

"Got any thoughts on a song to perform?" He interrupted. Quinn paused. No, she really didn't.

"I was thinking, maybe..." She had been hoping that he'd come up with something. She stood for a while, rifling though songs she'd heard recently. _This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry... _The lyrics came to her suddenly, the perfect lyrics. Sam stood, searching her face; a slightly confused expression contorted his features. "No love song for Finn?" She froze. "No." She said, rather more forcefully than she intended to. "I actually need to apologize to someone." She said, sucking in a breath, she didn't dare look at his face. "I was thinking maybe I could do it through song, if you don't mind." Sam hesitated.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. Rachael deserves an apology from you." Her eyes stung, threatening her with tears. He was right, Rachael did deserve an apology. She hadn't even considered that. But Rachael could wait, she had someone else she needed to say sorry to, it was a mess she just had to put right. Quinn finally had the guts to face him, "I've got the song." She said after a pause. Sam nodded, he wasn't going to argue.

She leant herself against the table. "The lyrics go something along the lines of 'This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. I go back to December all the time. You know it?" Sam nodded slowly.

"I recognise the song but I'll have to learn the chords if you want me to play it for you." Quinn almost sighed with relief, this could actually work. She felt herself relax a little.

"Okay, that'd be great. We'll practice the lyrics first thing tomorrow and the choreography..." she bit her lip. She hoped she wasn't being to bossy, even turning into Rachael. Cringe.

Sam smiled and her heart jumped. "Simple but nice." He said, "None of that fancy stuff. We have World History next right? Walk you there if you like." Quinn didn't reply she just smiled dumbly at him, which he obviously took as a yes.

When the bell rang, the two made their way down the corridors toward their History class which was situated near the opposite end of the school. As Quinn walked she watched the windows of the classrooms as she went by, she looked at several notice boards and even at the floor. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at Sam again in case she would break out in hysterical giggles. However, one classroom caught her eye. Well, it wasn't the class room as such but what was going on inside the classroom that caught her attention. She paused slightly, turned her head toward the door to peer in and her eyes widened in terror. She quickly turned back again with the full intention of racing down the corridor, getting as far away from the scene as possible while convincing herself that what she'd just witnessed was completely her own whacky imagination. But it was too late. Sam had already stopped to look and now stared in complete shock.

* * *

**Thank you! Please R+R! Can't wait to let you guys know what they've seen though I gotta admit, it is fairly obvious. xx**

**Danny x**


End file.
